I Would
by JoChryedLover
Summary: A Jack and Gwen one shot alternative to "Something Borrowed"


**An alternate ending to "Something Borrowed"**

**xoxoxo**

Jack, Gwen and Rhys were in the bridal suite. Jack was telling them how they had to cancel the wedding. Gwen was protesting.  
>"Ever since I joined Torchwood, all Rhys has had to put up with is crap. The lies, the danger, the complications. But, he stood by me. Who else would do that? Who else would marry me?"<p>

***

Gwen was alone in the bridal suite. She was confined in there while the others were hunting the Shapeshifter. She glanced in the mirror as the door opened, and smiled as Jack walked in. He walked up to her and stood behind her.  
>"How you holding up?"<br>"I'm pregnant with an alien baby, and I've had a less than perfect wedding day. How do you think?"  
>"Sorry. Stupid question."<br>Jack watched Gwen as she curled the end of one of her curls around her fingers. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she took his and in hers.  
>"I never thought that I'd meet anyone like you."<br>"You're not the only one who's met somebody who's knocked their world out of kilter."  
>Jack turned Gwen to face him.<br>"Rhys has always been there for me. Through all this madness. Who else would have done that?"  
>"I would. You know I would."<br>"Rhys isn't afraid to tell me he loves me."  
>Jack touched Gwen's cheek and moved towards her. They moved to kiss, and Jack's lips gently met hers briefly.<br>"Neither am I."  
>"Prove it, then. I need proof, Jack."<br>"I love you, Gwen."  
>Gwen tilted her head towards Jack's, just as Rhys walked through the door.<br>"So. This is how it is. Is there even an alien running around out there? Or was it all just an excuse for you to get your hands on my fianceé?"  
>Jack stepped forward in front of Gwen.<br>"Rhys, it's not like that at all..."  
>Rhys squared up to Jack.<br>"Oh, come on then, Jack, tell me how it is."  
>"Jack, leave us. Please."<br>"No way, Gwen. He may be the Shapeshifter."  
>"I'll be fine, Jack. Please."<br>Jack nodded.  
>"I'll just be outside."<br>Once Jack had closed the door, Gwen sat on the bed and looked at Rhys, who was pacing around the room.  
>"Rhys?"<br>Rhys was still pacing around.  
>"Rhys, talk to me."<br>He didn't stop.  
>"Rhys, please, say something."<br>"Today is supposed to be our wedding day, Gwen."  
>"I know. I'm sorry!"<br>"_Our_ day, Gwen! All our friends and family are down there, expecting us to get married!"  
>"I know! We still can!"<br>"It's too late, Gwen! I can't marry you now, not after what I've just seen! I'd always be wondering "is she really working late, or is that just an excuse to see Jack?"  
>Gwen stood and forced Rhys to stand still, grabbing his hands.<br>"We love each other, Rhys!"  
>"Do we? I know I love you, Gwen. But are you sure you still love me?"<br>"I do! Of course I do!"  
>"More than Jack?"<br>Gwen faltered.  
>"That's all the information I need."<br>Rhys walked to the door.  
>"I'd, er, I'd better go and tell everyone the wedding's off, then."<br>"I'm sorry, Rhys. I really am."  
>He turned and left without another word. Jack walked in, past Rhys, and neither of them spoke. Jack walked over to Gwen, who was sitting on the bed, and sat next to her, putting his arm around her.<br>"You Ok?"  
>She half smiled.<br>"I'll live. Not sure if Rhys will."  
>"I'm sorry, Gwen. I've spoiled everything for you."<br>"Don't be daft. It was ruined anyway. Any luck catching the Shapeshifter?"  
>"Not yet. We need to perform this surgery on you, now."<br>"Well, Rhys was going to do it..."  
>"He still will."<br>Jack and Gwen turned to see Rhys standing in the doorway.  
>"Rhys?"<br>At that moment, the Shapeshifter crashed through the window, and lunged for Gwen. Jack launched himself in front of Gwen and wrestled the Shapeshifter to the ground.  
>"Run!"<br>"Jack..."  
>"Go! Rhys, take her!"<br>Rhys grabbed her by the arm and they ran. They ended up in a shed and Gwen collapsed onto a haystack. Rhys held the alien device and aimed it at the alien embryo inside her.  
>"Rhys. If anything...if anything happens...I want you to know that I did love you. I really did."<br>Rhys nodded.  
>"And...if I...if I...tell Jack..."<br>Rhys nodded.  
>"I know, Gwen."<br>Gwen nodded.  
>"Do it."<br>Rhys held the device and did as Owen had instructed - nothing. It attached itself to something - the embryo inside her, he hoped ' and the device started itself. When it had finished, Gwen collapsed against the hay.  
>"Gwen!"<br>Rhys rushed to her side, holding her head in his arms. She started to wake, as the Shapeshifter crashed through the door. Rhys stood in front of Gwen.  
>"If you want her, you'll have to go through me."<br>The Shapeshifter walked towards Rhys, who faltered a little, but did not move. As it edged closer, almost near enough to touch him, Jack burst through the open door, took aim, and fired. The Shapeshifter exploded over Rhys, as Jack laughed.  
>"How about that for shape-shifting?"<br>Rhys helped Gwen to her feet and she hugged him.  
>"Thank you."<br>Rhys smiled.  
>"All in a day's work."<br>They both looked towards Jack. Rhys placed Gwen's hand into Jack's.  
>"The hero always gets the girl."<br>"I think there's a little competition over who's the hero today, Rhys," Jack smiled.  
>Rhys shook his head.<br>"She needs you. When she's in this much danger, I need to know that she'll always be taken care of."  
>Jack inclined his head and Rhys turned to Gwen.<br>"Be happy. For me."  
>Gwen nodded.<br>"Thank you, Rhys. I will always love you, in my own way."  
>Rhys kissed her one last time.<br>"I'll always love you, no matter what."  
>"Be happy. Please."<br>Rhys nodded and left the room.  
>Jack took Gwen's arm in his.<br>"Let's head back. I'm sure your parents are worried."

***

A few hours later, once Gwen had comforted her parents and all of the guests were fed and watered, Jack and Gwen danced together.  
>"It's been quite a day, huh?"<br>"Yeah." Gwen looked over to her parents. "Especially for them. They had to take in so much today. The existence of aliens. That me and Rhys are over. You."  
>"They can't remember, Gwen."<br>She sighed.  
>"I know. It just makes it hard, having to tell them that me and Rhys are over. To tell everyone that me and Rhys are over."<br>"I know. But you know it would be worse for them if they remembered."  
>"Yeah."<br>"You happy?"  
>Gwen smiled.<br>"Yeah. I am."  
>Jack kissed her softly, and they danced until everyone who had been retconned had fallen asleep, and the other members of the team had started the clean up operation.<p> 


End file.
